Smash High
by Gershwin4
Summary: The surroundings of the Smashers is introduced with a slight introduction to a pairing. As the smashers meet one another, very small conflict appears. How will the Smashers react to one another? T for cursing.


So this is my first fic. And... Yeah. So I'd appreciate reviews so I'm not one of those people who are hated because they suck ^^ Enjoy! hopefully...

OH. And one thing, its gonna be in different characters' point of view because to me, that seems better for all you people so you're not lost in, my writing. And of course, I don't own any of Nintendo's stuff yeah blah.

Ness

Wow! I've been accepted into "Brawl High School of the Arts" where _strong_ students learn apparently. How great! I can't wait to tell my friends. Actually, I will! I walked over to the telephone and start dialing on its old fashioned buttons. Mom seriously needs to buy a new one. "This ones sooo 199X" As Tracy says. So anyway, I'm dialing on the phone when the front door blew off its hinges! Like, seriously. It nearly hit me too! The nerve of that person trying to kill me!

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are trying to come in here like that?" I yelled. That's when Paula stepped in teary eyed. I guess she blew up the door instead of knocking. I feel real bad for yelling now. Her crestfallen face was just too sad for it to be something little.

"Ness!" she cried.

"Paula, is something the matter?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

I scratched my head.

"Actually, I don't know"

Paula started to bawl again. Goddamn what did I do? She played with some loose strands of her golden hair then finally stuck the behind her elfin ears.

She gazed at me with her big solemn, sapphire eyes. Oh god, that stare was gonna make me cry because I'm probably the worst person ever to make someone look this down. After almost five minutes of her acid, sorrowful, stare she spoke.

"You're... leaving Eagleland." she said between sniffles.

Oh shit. I am leaving Eagleland. I felt really stupid. I'm leaving behind my best friends to go to school! What kind of deranged person am I? No one likes school!

"I am, aren't I" I cracked a smile and tried to be comforting. I gave her a big warm hug and wiped away the lingering tears. Now I didn't want to go any more.

"I'll visit you as much as I can. And Jeff and Poo. Ok? It'll be like I never left."

"Ness, please don't leave me…"

"I have to go Paula. I haven't even packed yet!" She stared at me as if someone had run her through with a katana, hurt like never before.

"I don't want to lose you. Please, I'm begging you."

I sat there second. Then my arm lifted itself to Paula's hair. Wait arm what are you doing?

"Ness..." Paula mumbled.

My arm-with-a-brain continued to move. It pulled the ribbon out of Paula's hair. It then took off my hat that I've had since I was born and gave it to Paula. Dude, where are you going with this.

Paula stared in shock as she held my favorite cap.

'B-b-b-but this is..! And you are..! and! you! have!...Ness?" she stammered.

"Remember me with it. I'll put this ribbon as the grip on my bat so I'll see you every day."

For the first time in the past thirty minutes, she smiled. That's a relief. She put on her new hat. Beaming at me, she gave me a tight hug then said:

"Lemme help you pack. And let's get you a new hat." I patted my left arm. You sir, are a genius.

Zelda

I'm going to the Brawl High School of the Arts! This is so exciting! Hopefully it'll be a joy with cool people and fun classes. So what? I look forward to the classes! Hello? Triforce of wisdom here. I don't want my princess status to have any interference with my social life. None! I don't care if my parents say so either, I want to make my own commands! In fact, I packed my things all by myself today instead of Mother sending someone for me to. Besides, they always pack some tacky shoes and shirts and skirts and jeans and whatever to make me happy and "fit in". The ironic thing is, the only thing I worry about as a princess is my clothing and _that's_ when they want me to wear normal clothes. Oh look! The bus is pulling up. Kinda nervous but all the while excited! I'm about to board the bus when my Mother bursts out from the castle. Oh boy. What now?

"Zelda dear! Haven't you no decency? You shall bid a farewell to your parents before you embark on your journey!"

Her broad annoying opera voice was annoying enough but the worst part is, everyone n the bus heard that! I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school and I haven't even gotten on the bus yet! I'm doomed. I strolled over to my mother who looks almost exactly like me but still has blonde hair, and gave her a quick hug. She turned her nose and walked back into the castle. I have to think of something. To redeem myself so I don't die on the first day. Oh! I got it! I grab my suitcase and used Farore's Wind to teleport myself into the bus. How's that for epic? After my awesome technique, the bus began to move again.

Link

Holy shit! How'd she do that? Not only was she hot, she's magic too! Two birds have been killed with one stone. But I shouldn't judge just because of beauty and magic, I should meet her first. But there's no rush, I mean I'm drop dead gorgeous Link, she's totally gonna fall for me. I looked at the person next to me. He looked a little older than me, a tad more muscular but just about the same height. He seemed to be eyeing that girl too... He elbowed me in the rib.

"Ouch! Dude, what the hell?" I say

"I was trying to get your attention for the whole bus ride but you kept looking away. I guess that you're listening now."

OH that was him calling me? I could've sworn I was dreaming. He ran his fingers through his unruly blue hair, held with a strong headband.

"Names Ike. You?"

"Link. Nice to meet you."

"So. Saw that girl?"

"Dibs." I say before anyone else calls.

He grunted with great annoyance.

"F*ck you" he retorted.

"How hard?" I said with a smirk.

"Gay!" he shouted, breaking into a laugh.

"Your mom"

"Whatever man." He playfully punched me in the shoulder,

It was quite amazing how fast we became friends. This might turn out to be pretty awesome.

Nana

I sat alone in my seat, looking at who the other smashers were. Smashers. That's a cool word. And to think I just came up with it! Anyways, back to the window. The bus stopped in a funny looking city. It seemed so entertaining! I wished I lived there instead of up on a mountain. There's an arcade, and a great big library! And a hamburger place right around the corner! Then a boy got on, he looked about 16 or 17, like me. Well I turn 17 in a month but that's not the point. I also let my brown hair grow out, but you can't tell because I have my parka on. He was kinda tan with adorable pink cheeks. His arms looked well built and his stomach looks toned. He must be some sort of athlete. Hopefully he'll be in my classes, I really want to get to know him more! The red capped boy sat down next to me, oh boy!

"Hi, I'm Nana!" I said a little too enthusiastic.

"Hey. The name's Ness. Where are you from?"

I put on a genuine smile. I think we're going to be good friends.

"I'm from the Icicle Mountain. I guess you're from here which is Eagleland, right?"

He smiled back at me.

"That's it. You're still wearing a hooded parka. It's sweltering in here!"

"I live up in the cold so this is like, my everyday attire." I giggled.

"But it hides that beautiful face of yours!... Oh crap did I just say that out loud?" His face reddened, making his cheeks even pinker.

I sat there bursting with joy inside, the boy that I instantly fell for without even talking to, just called me beautiful! I bet he likes me too, but I can't let him feel awkward like that. I giggled and said

"Aww, aren't you sweet." We both laughed and enjoyed the bus ride to the school.

Peach

We're all here at the school in the auditorium finally and a giant floating glove is telling us what to do. Being a princess, I'd usually not listen to anyone but moi but I know I should listen for the time being.

"Greetings Smashers!" The hand's booming voice announced.

"You all have been chosen to compete in the smash tournament here, where only the strongest warriors can enter. On top of this you will be tested to juggle your academics with your tournament. You may stand here in line to get your room key. In your room, you'll meet your roommates, and receive your class schedules. In one hour, we will meet in the cafeteria for the welcome lunch. Tomorrow, school procedures take place immediately." He finished and floated away. I guess I'll get my room key now. I walked over to the line when I saw a brown haired girl with a beautiful gown on. It seems we're both princesses, oh joy! I walked up behind her.

"Greetings your highness" I said.

She turned around with an annoyed look on her face, as if she hates being formal, but she saw my glistening crown and sarcastic smirk, her expression lightened and she smiled.

"Guess I'm not the only one here." She said back.

While we conversed, a girl almost as tall as us, but a little younger dressed in a pink parka and brown cleats stepped behind me. Her hoodie matched my dress, I must compliment her!

"I absolutely love your outfit!" I wailed.

She smiled and pulled her hood down, revealing her adorable brown bangs and flowing hair.

"Thanks. I really do love your dress as well."

The other princess piped up again.

"Look at us! We're already becoming such friends when we don't even know each others' names!" she laughed.

"Oh silly me! I'm Peach!" I said.

The girl with the parka spoke again. "Sorry, I'm Nana."

"And I'm Zelda"

I just met two new people in less than five minutes! Just then, we were at the front of the line and didn't even notice! We got our key cards and it turns out, we're all roommates with another girl named Samus. We're going to go meet her now!

Ness

Well it seems that I share a room with a blonde Psychic boy named Lucas, a cartoonish swordsman named Toon link, and Nana's brother Popo. Lucas is kind of shy and isn't very confident in himself, contrary to his extraordinary PSI, Popo is slightly overprotective of his younger sister, damn, and Toon Link or Toony for short, the youngest out of us, being only 15 while the rest of us were 16 and 17, was very verbose and outgoing. It looked like the four of us would be the least likely group of friends, considering Lucas is quiet, Toony's loud, I'm sort of reckless and a risk taker while Popo is all about keeping everything grounded, before long, we were all chattering about our new lives here and how things are going to work. I checked my schedule, Lucas and I had the same rotation.

Math with Mr. Peters

English with Mrs. Floure

Study hall

Technique with Mrs. Lyn

Strength III with Mr. Clay

SS with Mr. Smyth

And Chorus with Mrs. Khan

I had no idea who these teachers were or if they come from anywhere but I guess we'll figure that out later. Lucas smiled when he found out he won't be alone in his classes.

"We've still got another thirty minutes till the welcome lunch. What now?" Toony complained.

"We can go meet other smashers" Lucas murmured.

"Great Idea!" I pulled the three of them by their arms and out the door to go explore the Smash School.

Ike

"Ike! Could you please stop walking so fast? I can't keep walking at a pace as brisk as this one" Marth complained. He smoothed his blue hair and repositioned his tiara, slipping due to the sweat on his head.

"Ok. I'll slow down because I forgot sissies like you can't walk at normal paces" I said scowling.

"Dude, that was _not_ a normal pace" Pit said while we stopped to catch their breath.

"Yeah you were almost sprinting down that hallway" Link chimed in after.

I sighed.

"If you guys are my roommates, then you need to toughen up. I don't want to hear another complaint"

Link rolled his eyes.

"Who died and made you king?"

I smirked.

"You will if you don't shut your mouth." I eased into a slow jog.

"Goodness Ike! Why are we even running?" Pit asked

"To get to the girls before anyone else does! Duh!"

Pit shook his head.

"Perv"

Just then a group of boys emerged from their room and right into our way. We couldn't really avoid them so we kinda knocked them over.

I heard one of them yell but I didn't dare stop, just in case they had the same idea we had. Er, I had. The same kid shouted again, but we ignored him. Right then, Marth screamed and fell over. As did Pit. What the hell? I started running faster when I heard Link cry out and crumble. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the small of my back, as if someone had stabbed me. I fell over and stood there nearly paralyzed. Oh god this hurts.

Zelda

So, I'm sitting here, talking with Peach and Nana, waiting for Samus to come when some blonde girl in a tight light blue suit, who I believe is Samus tells us that a fights about to start. So the four of us walk outside our room and we see four boys on the far side of the hallway and right in front of us are four other boys struggling to get up. The four guys farther away walked over here to look at their victims. Nobody spoke for a while until Peach finally broke the silence.

"What on _earth_ has been going on here?" she screamed.

All the males stared at her, moaning a tentative "_Well…"_

"I'm a slap all of you to next Tuesday if nobody explains to me what's happened!" Peach threatened.

One of the boys who had wings spoke up.

"well, What had happened was.." he began.

"_Get. To. The. Point!_"

Goodness! Peach was scary if you rubbed her the wrong way! The boy began to speak quickly.

"Ike, the blue haired guy with an arrow in his back, wanted to come meet you four in particular before the welcome lunch." he said.

Peach smiled. _Goddess!_ is she bipolar?

"Aren't you guys sweet! What're your names anyways?"

"I'm Pit, that's Ike like I said before, the dirty blonde in green is Link and the one with a tiara is Marth. Pleasure to meet you."

Link rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Ambassador." he said sarcastically.

Then, a cartoon looking Link exploded in shouts.

"Did any of you remember that we exist?"

Nana smiled. "Of course we did. If you were patient, we'd get to you. Now would you guys like to introduce yourselves and your story?"

He looked at the ground with embarrassment. The boy with a red cap who seemed to be leading them spoke up.

"Sure. I'm Ness, this blonde here is Lucas, the loud one is Toon Link or Toony for short, and Nana's brother here is Popo."

I didn't know Nana had a brother. He continued.

"We exited our room and as soon as we did, these guys pushed us down. We called after them but they kept running, so I used my psychic powers to paralyze Pit, Popo froze Marth's feet, Lucas burned Link's boots and Toony sent an arrow into Ike's back so we could get them to stop. That's when Samus walked in and it looked like a fight."

Samus spoke up finally.

"Oh. Well the situation seemed way out of hand at first." she said and scratched her head.

Marth stood up and dusted his clothes.

"Well I guess all that running was for waste. You girls probably hate all of us now."

I looked at the rest of the girls, a big smirk on my face.

"I guess we can forgive you. You're all too cute to ignore." I said.

All the boys looked up at us, and then quickly hid their faces to conceal their mad blushing. Peach and Nana laughed. I clapped my hands as if I was making an important announcement.

"Alright guys! Let's go! The welcome lunch is about to begin. The twelve of us linked arms and skipped to the cafeteria.

Well that's over! Hoped you liked it somewhat! I'd appreciate some reviews. :3 Byeee


End file.
